Closest to the family we can have
by TrekkerST
Summary: La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso. (Cover pic by CanneDeBonbon)


_**Closest to the family we can have**_

**Resumen: **La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no nos pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Nosotras no somos dueñas de nada más que la historia**.**

**Línea temporal: **Situada al término de la película de 2009.

**N/A: **Redactado, revisado y publicado por **Unicorn **y **TrekkerST**.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo Uno**

El sonido de su comunicador lo despertó de su siesta. Pasándose una mano por el rostro suspiro con fastidio y se levantó de la cama en busca del estúpido aparato. Cuando lo hallo entre la ropa sucia, este había dejado de insistir; gimió para sus adentros y se volvió a la cama. No le importo que fuera un poco más tarde de lo habitual, él había dejado de ser un cadete un par de semanas atrás para ser promovido al rango de Capitán, y su nave, la Enterprise, no estaría recibiendo alguna comisión de servicio hasta dos días más tarde. Algunos de sus amigos habían muerto junto con el planeta árido y Bones tenía muchos expedientes que clasificar. Lo cual lo dejaba con más tiempo para él solo. Tiempo que invertía en dormir y tener sexo, mucho sexo.

Dando una vuelta en su cama logró conciliar un sueño ligero. Para su mala suerte, un par de pesadillas acechaban su mente con más frecuencia de lo habitual.

[…]

* * *

Al final de todo, resultó que quien lo había llamado en la mañana, fue Pike. Tal parecía que el Almirante decidió darle a la Enterprise los parámetros de su primera misión, con Kirk como Capitán oficial, antes de lo previsto. Así que ahí es donde se dirigía Jim; a la nueva oficina del Almirante Pike. Y aunque al rubio le hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo en cama, debía aceptar que estaba emocionado por salir y dar órdenes a su tripulación, lo único que lamentaba era que Spock no estuviera yendo con ellos y, por el contrario, renunciara a la Flota Estelar. Quizá el otro Spock (el viejo), estaba equivocado respecto a ellos y su épica amistad. En ocasiones Jim se preguntaba cómo había sido él en aquella otra realidad para concebir a Spock como su mejor amigo, hasta el momento el vulcano lo había acusado de mentir en el Kobayashi Maru (lo que por cierto, él no negaba, pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto ¿o sí?), y lo había intentado estrangular hasta la asfixia. Kirk no se culparía a si mismo por intentar ser precavido en cuanto a efectuar una amistad con Spock. A pesar de eso, Jim era curioso por cuán grande seria esa amistad con el vulcano. Sin embargo, las circunstancias no le permitirían saciar esa incógnita; Spock se iría con los vulcanos que sobrevivieron y hasta ahí terminaría su relación.

[…]

* * *

Jim le dedicó una cara de incredulidad al Almirante Pike cuando éste acabó de dictar la primera misión de la Enterprise. Al parecer su interacción con Spock no había terminado, y ahora tendría que convivir con más Vulcanos. No tenía ningún problema con ayudar a la construcción de Nueva Vulcano, el hecho era en que le es difícil convivir con los Vulcanos. Si con Spock no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos y tenía herencia humana, no sabría cómo le iría con otros.

-¿Quedó entendida la misión?- dijo Pike, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kirk.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, aunque él sabía que debía aceptar las ordenes y no cuestionarlas. Kirk había esperado algo más importante que transportar a unos cientos de vulcanos hasta un planeta remoto en el que comenzarían la reconstrucción de su cultura, y peor que eso sería pasar con ellos TRES MESES.

-Jim, hijo…-comenzó a decir Pike en un tono más paternal del que utilizaba cuando hablaba con el menor de los Kirk al notar el silencio de este otro- sé que esto no es que esperabas para tu primera misión, pero el pueblo vulcano necesita todo el apoyo de la Federación ahora más que nunca. Allá afuera, hay cientos de enemigos que quieren encontrar una brecha en nuestras defensas; con la mitad de la Flota muerta y la otra mitad en entrenamiento las únicas naves que quedan con toda su tripulación han sido comisionadas para misiones menos peligrosas y más defensivas. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a más personas Jim, y eso lo sabes perfectamente.

La mirada de Pike fue persuasiva en toda la conversación, Jim tenía una debilidad por el mayor al considerarlo la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Christopher Pike era consciente de ello y lo utilizaba a su favor; Kirk cedería ante él.

-De acuerdo- Jim trató de sonar comprometido. No lo logró; aún no le convencía la idea del todo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- Pike le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora fuera de mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

Jim se levantó del mullido y único sillón existente en la oficina y se dirigió a la salida con un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza hacia el Almirante. Pike lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Oh, y Jim...-

-¿Si, Almirante?-se giró el aludido mirando al que estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Recuerda que debes escoger un Primer Oficial antes de ir e intentar explotar el universo; no puedes esperar a Spock siempre-se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en él.

Kirk se la devolvió mientas asentía con ligereza. Salió sin más de la habitación. Seguía digiriendo la noticia recién dada, mientras más se ponía a pensar sobre el asunto más le rehuía. Tenía aproximadamente 12 horas antes de zarpar hacia su primera misión, por el momento necesitaba un trago. Necesitaba a Bones.

Su amigo se volvería loco en cuanto se enterara de su primera misión, si a Jim le encantaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Vulcanos, el médico estaría extasiado de felicidad al conocer la noticia; Jim tendría el placer de ser el portador de tal.

Salió del edificio en donde estaban las oficinas de los Almirantes y emprendió camino hacia el ala médica. Compraría de paso algo ligero para comer antes de que Bones le diera lata con su horario de comida. El mayor no tenía por qué enterarse de que se saltaba comidas, pero era mejor ser prevenido. En contra de lo que todo el mundo pensara, Jim no era idiota, él tenía instinto de supervivencia, y Bones, dentro de una sala llena de instrumentos tortuosos que podría utilizar en Jim, era lo que menos quería el rubio para sus últimas horas en tierra firme. Optó por comer un Sándwich antes de encontrarse con Bones, sin duda estaría un largo tiempo con él

[…]

* * *

-¡Maldición chico, tengo muchos expedientes que llenar!- dijo el médico cuando Jim se apareció sin previo aviso a la habitación en la que se encontraba, sentándose al lado de él, evitando que continuase. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Hola para ti también, Bones-corto el joven lo que el médico estaba por decir, sonriendo amplia y deslumbrantemente al otro.

El mayor exhaló - Suéltalo antes de que me arrepienta- llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, sobando su sien. Juraría que un día de estos el ojiazúl causaría una enorme jaqueca en él; jaqueca que ningún medicamento podría curar.

-¿Qué suelte qué, Bones?-cuestiono con inocencia.- La última vez que revise el "Manual de un buen mejor amigo", era totalmente aceptable hacer visitas sociales a dicha persona-puso su mejor voz intelectual y continuó-, aunque claro la norma 28 en su sección dos establece que los integrantes de un...-

-¡Maldita sea Jim, tengo trabajo que hacer! No puedo estar jugando a los mejores amigos siempre que quieras o cuando te acuerdas de que tienes uno- dijo el médico recargándose más en su asiento y mirando de reojo a su acompañante frunciendo el ceño más a cada minuto que pasaba intentando descifrar el porqué de la aparición del joven.

-Bones, Bones, Bones - Kirk movía la cabeza de forma negativa chasqueando la lengua al mismo tiempo.- Tu trabajo es absorbente, faltan diez horas para que dejemos la Tierra, ¿planeas estar aquí todo ese tiempo?-señalo a su alrededor con la mano derecha intentando abarcar toda la habitación, y si fuera posible, toda el ala médica. Se irguió en su asiento esperando la respuesta del sureño ignorando olímpicamente su comentario sobre "olvidar a su mejor amigo".

-Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo en un murmullo, pero aun así, lo necesariamente fuerte para que el menor escuchara- ¿Solo has venido para cuestionar en cómo utilizo mi tiempo?- volteó a observarlo serio pero sin llegar a ser cortante.

El médico sabía que tenía que ser algo importante si su amigo estaba desviando la conversación para decírselo. Hasta esas alturas, Jim era predecible para él.

Jim se dejó de juegos al ver la seriedad con la que su amigo le hablaba. Estaba por contarle lo que lo llevo a su oficina cuando algo encajo en su mente, ¿por qué Bones no se había sorprendido en cuanto le dijo que saldrían en diez horas? Las notificaciones aún no habían sido enviadas, se suponía que su hacendado era quien se encargaba de ese tipo de asuntos. Jim no había contactado a Rand en ningún momento y tampoco contaba con un Primer Oficial que le recordará sus obligaciones, lo que llevaba a Kirk volver a preguntarse cómo demonios McCoy consiguió esa información.

Entretanto Bones, al no obtener respuesta del rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una gaveta, al abrirla, sacó una botella de whisky junto con dos vasos y dispuso a servirse un trago, volteó a ver a su compañero que lo observaba con extrañes. Suspiró. Esto iba a tardar un poco.

McCoy extendió una mano con un vaso medio lleno de whisky en dirección al ojiazúl, este la acepto distraído. Entonces el menor se volvió al sureño con decisión en la mirada.

-Doctor McCoy…-comenzó adoptando un tono de mando en la voz-¿me podría explicar cómo es consciente de información que aún no se le ha hecho llegar a la tripulación del Enterprise?

Bones tomo todo el contenido de su baso y se dispuso a servir más- Maldita sea Jim, no hables en ese tono que me pones nervioso-no le sorprendió la reacción que tomó el rubio, es más, ya lo esperaba, pero esto no evitaba que se sintiera algo cohibido con el cambio - Soy el Jefe médico, tengo que ser informado de la fecha límite para entregar mis informes y, preparar el papeleo para partir- concluyó llevando la bebida a su boca.

Era cierto, el médico pertenecía a la cadena de mando, aunque detrás del Capitán y Primer Oficial, pero tenía un lugar seguro, eso quería decir entonces que Scotty también había sido informado para ese momento. Aunque proclamara no ser idiota en ocasiones, Kirk olvidaba ciertos aspectos importantes de la pista de comandos, algo que claramente era un error.

-Discúlpame Bones, creo que no tener Primer Oficial si me está empezando a afectar-murmuro el menor como disculpa a McCoy.

El mencionado le lazó una mirada interrogante a Kirk, mirada que se ablandó a los poco segundos -No me digas que extrañas al duende verde de orejas puntiagudas.-

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no-se apresuró a contestar Jim.

Bones camino de vuelta al lado de Jim, dejando la botella y su vaso en el escritorio que tenían enfrente, removiendo los papeles para que no se ensuciaran. El ojiazúl agitaba su propio vaso de whisky entre las manos evitando la mirada del mayor; quería asegurarse de no estar nervioso pero en cuanto su amigo había mencionado a Spock, inmediatamente pensó en los siguientes tres meses y las posibilidades de encontrarse con el vulcano. Jim era consciente de que sería casi imposible no ver a Spock aunque él intentaría hacer lo posible para que sus caminos no se cruzaran. Si incluso ahora que no estaba frente al otro Jim se sentía incómodo, no quería imaginar cómo sería estar en una habitación con él, además la culpa lo invadía cada que recordaba el rostro del vulcano cuando este perdió a su madre y después Kirk tuvo que ignorar la voz de su cabeza que gritaba _"mentiroso"_ en el momento que le reprocho no sentir nada.

McCoy miró de reojo al menor y se percató de que algo lo estaba molestando. Soltó un gruñido. -Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y sólo tenemos menos de 10 horas para zarpar- suspiró y bebió un poco de su vaso,- no creo que soporte estar en el espacio mucho tiempo con todas esas malditas enfermedades que podrían acabar con nosotros en segundos, sin mencionar esa arma letal a la que tú llamas transportador- dijo Bones, reposando su peso en la silla, cansado.

-Vamos Bones, será divertido-el rubio le sonrió con diversión pero con mirada tensa.

El mayor soltó un bufido en respuesta. Se sumieron en un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el de las enfermeras o médicos fuera de la oficina de McCoy.

-Bones…-empezó Jim.

-¿Mmm?-

-Hable con Pike hace unas horas.-

-Por Dios chico, solo dilo ya- gruño McCoy.

Jim suspiro- Vamos a pasar tres meses en vulcano ayudando en las labores de reconstrucción...-

El doctor Leonard McCoy volteó a ver a su amigo como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente infecciosa.-Debes estar bromeando.-

-No bromearía con algo así doctor McCoy-respondió el rubio.

Ambos estuvieron observándose el uno al otro por un largo tiempo; sopesando lo que cada uno había dicho desde el que menor llegará.

-Me rehúso a permanecer 3 meses en un planeta desértico, que está a altos grados de temperatura con cientos de duendes fastidiosos- le dijo el sureño a Jim con reproche.

-Creo que deberías tomar un número y unirte a la fila Bones, el motín contra los Almirantes nos llevará más tiempo del planeado.-

-Maldición, necesito un trago- dispuso a servirse de nuevo. Miró de reojo a Kirk- ¿Quieres?- preguntó alzando la botella.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? -fastidio y sarcasmo se filtró en la voz de Jim.-Para eso he venido.

El doctor le dejó la botella para que él se sirviera y llevó nuevamente su mano a su frente. Iba a ser un viaje agotador y él no creía que hubiera alcohol suficiente en toda la galaxia para todo ese tiempo.

[…]

* * *

Jim yacía en el puente, organizando los últimos ajustes antes del despegue. El aire era un poco denso cuando el resto de la tripulación se enteró de la primera misión. Nadie dijo nada al respecto pero Jim sabía que no era lo que esperaban, se notaba en la forma de moverse alrededor de él y en su forma de dirigírsele.

Después de todo, penas 8 horas antes, ellos creían con seguridad en patrullar la zona neutral. La sorpresa que se llevaron cuando se les notifico el cambio de planes. Aunque no era culpa de Jim, él solo trasmitía las mismas órdenes que había recibido.

Salto fuera de su silla, necesitaba encontrar una vía rápida hacia su destino y su madre era la mejor para ayudarlo. Decidió enviar un mensaje desde la habitación del Capitán; le llevaría solo un par de minutos.

…

-Propulsores encendidos y motores de impulso a su orden, señor.

-Sistema de armas y escudos en espera.

-Control de muelle se reporta listo, Capitán.

Lo saludaron las voces de sus oficiales en cuento volvió a poner un pie en el Puente, les dedico una mínima sonrisa a todos.

-Bones,-llamo a su amigo-ajústate el cinturón.-palmeo el hombro del médico al pasar a su lado en dirección a la silla central. El médico solo lo miró con un deje de molestia y siguió con su trabajo.

Jim tomó asiento y llamó a su ingeniero favorito.

-Scotty, ¿cómo vamos?

-Cámaras de Dilithium al máximo, Capitán.- respondió el escoces. Todos en el Puente pudieron escuchar perfectamente su pelea con Keenser después de eso, algunos dejaron escapar un par de risillas.

-Sr. Sulu, prepárese para encender los propulsores.- estaba por llamar el nombre del joven ruso cuando las puertas del turboascensor abriéndose lo distrajeron.

-Permiso para abordar, Capitán.-dijo el recién llegado al filo del Puente.

Kirk se sorprendió de ver a Spock frente a él, creía que había renunciado a la Flota Estelar; incluso Pike se lo confirmo. Aunque, tratándose de su mentor ya nada le asombraba, era más astuto que una cabra.

Dudo por un segundo.

-Permiso concedido.

¡Al diablo la incertidumbre! Quizá el viejo Spock se equivocaba en esta realidad, quizá no. Jim quería descubrirlo.

-Como todavía tiene que elegir a su Primer Oficial me gustaría presentar mi solicitud respetuosamente.- el vulcano se acercó a su asiento. Kirk se puso de pie, mostrando así el propio respeto que tenía hacia Spock.-Si lo requiere, puedo ofrecer referencias de carácter-.

-No es necesario, seria para mí un honor, Comandante.- Jim evito agregar que había rehusado aceptar alguna otra solicitud para el puesto.

Spock le dedico un ligero asentimiento y se encamino al sitio reservado para el Primer Oficial. El rubio Capitán se giró a darle una última orden a su piloto. La tripulación estaba completa, él sonrió para sí mismo.

-Propulsores en espera, señor.

-Sáquenos de aquí-se volvió al ruso- Chekov, ponga rumbo a Nueva Vulcano.

-Aye, Capitán.

* * *

**Nota/Unicorn: **I want to be a man! Este fanfic fue creado gracias a la inspiración de Nicolas Cage.

**Nota/TrekkerST: **Mi mejor amiga y yo decidimos juntar nuestros ingenios para la redacción de este fanfic; ambas esperamos que sea de su agrado y se diviertan leyendo tanto como nosotras nos divertimos escribiendo.


End file.
